


Couples Yoga Challenge

by SillyLittleStoryteller



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anti-existential crisis yoga, M/M, im bad at tagging okay bye, thats a good name for a series right?, thats a thing right?, yoga related bantz, your daily fix of phan fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyLittleStoryteller/pseuds/SillyLittleStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does this mean we can do the couples-yoga challenge?"<br/>"Phil, we're in the closet, remember?"</p>
<p>The one where Phil finds Dan doing yoga.</p>
<p>Yup, that's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couples Yoga Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be working on Elysian, but my fanfic-usb disappeard into the washing machine and I needed this to get back in the zone.

"Dan, have you seen my- what are you doing?"

  
Phil, while barging into Dan's room, stopped dead in his tracks to take in the scene. Dan was sitting cross-legged on his bedroom floor with his eyes closed. "Shut up, Im trying to feel my breath settle into my body." Dan mumbled, eyes still shut.

  
Phil leaned on the doorframe, a bemused smile playing on his lips. "...and is it working?" He asked.

Dan breathed in deeply, his arms raised above his head. He pushed his palms together and lowered them in front of his face while exhaling. "Phil, Im emptying my mind, you talking is not helping."

  
Phil noticed Dan was wearing earphones and listening to some yoga-tutorial on his phone. He chuckled softy. Phil has had some experience with Dan trying several anti-existential crisis techniques, but this was a new one. He'd decided it'd be fun to mess with him a bit and shut the door, making Dan think he left the room to give him some privacy. Then he softly sat down opposite of Dan, mimicking his movements.

Phil noticed how he could see Dan visibly relax into the exercises. The tension in his shoulders and neck disappeared, the tense lines around his mouth softened. Phil smiled when he realised the built up stress from a few weeks fell off Dan's shoulders.

  
After fifteen minutes of Dan slowly moving and Phil quietly copying him, Dan brought his arms down, resting them on Phils shoulders.

Without giving Dan time to react to the fact that - holy shit, Phil's still here - Phil quickly darted forward to plant a soft kiss to Dans lips. When he pulled away, Dan's eyes were closed again and a lazy smile played on his lips.

  
"Did it work?" Phil whispered.

"What, the yoga or the kiss?"

"Both."

"Hmmm..." Dan opened his eyes. "I liked it, but it'll probably end up like the vegan thing I tried."

Phil laughed. "So you mean you'll try it for like a month before you realise you're too lazy to continue?"

Dan slapped Phil's arm. "Hey, don't call me lazy, Mr. I-woke-up-a-noon!" He stood up and stretched.

"Like you're one to talk." Phil chuckled.

"You're right, we're the worst." Dan grinned. "I'm gonna get coffee, you want some?"

"Sure." Phil stood up as well, wrapping his arm around Dan's waist.

"Wait, does that mean we can do the couples-yoga challenge?"

"Phil, we've been over this when you wanted to do the chapstick challenge. We're in the closet."

"Best-friend-yoga challenge?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I started learning english when I was 14, so please be nice :)  
> Constructive critisism helps me improve, so don't be shy to correct me.  
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
